fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Rauterkus
Background Formal Education * Graduate of Penn Hills High School, 1977. * Graduate of Ohio University, BSJ, (Journalism, Newswritting/editing) 1982 with honors * Attended graduate school to study Physical Education with a graduate assistantship at Baylor University, Waco, Texas, 1982-1983. 108 South 12th Street Pittsburgh, PA 15203-1226 USA 412 298 3432 = cell Mark@Rauterkus.com * http://Rauterkus.com * http://Elect.Rauterkus.com * http://Rauterkus.blogspot.com 1. Family Info: Spouse, Kids, Pets, etc. * Married since 1990 to Catherine Palmer. * Children are Erik Rauterkus http://eRauterkus.blogspot.com and Grant Rauterkus http://gRauterkus.blogspot.com. 2. Career Info: Where you work, what you do, etc. * Swim coach * Retired publisher 3. What is your favorite school memory? * Volleyball season, winning WPIALs and 2nd at states. * Playing CYO basketball * Intramural hoops * Reporting on the football team and going to those great games, of course. Campaign Bio Think again! Decision makers have a duty to know History and Geography, and in these times, we need to add: Technology and Media. Links * Category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus * Mark Rauterkus home page * Campaign site Elect.Rauterkus.com * Blog for Mark Rauterkus and Running Mates * Platform Wiki this Wiki * CLOH.Org CLOH.Org-insights Public Endeavor This is a public process and public campaign. I care about our public life. You do as well, otherwise you'd be doing something else. I respect the greatness of this city and region, the duty of the challenge at hand, and the people and neighbors we'll encounter. I've taken a leap of faith. So far, so good. The theme song is "Come With Me." I've always had a serious attitude. Given our political and public landscape, we need serious, earnest, prudent actions from willing leaders and tireless helpers. Our track-record proves public service and ability to shape the conversation on the campaign trails. http://Rauterkus.com/art/campaign/at-pitt-news3.jpg Running on empty. Without money and with fewer people. The public treasury is nearly empty. We don't have money. Furthermore, we have large amounts of debt. Many residents departed the city. Pittsburgh's population is half of what it was. The bitterness associated with the departure of friends and family is universal. Many have migrated to other corners of the world. Others are gearing for an eventual departure. Many who have left have voted with their feet. Markus Rauterkus refers to his children as thing one and thing two. Our ranks are thin, as is the treasury. On the rocks One media illustration concerning Pittsburgh's Mayor's Race for 2005 spoke of a need for a captain for a sinking ship. A member of city council said that the city has been like a ship that has been driven over and over again onto the rocks. We get stuck on the rocks, but then again when there is a bit of calm water and smooth sailing, low and behold, the skipper drives the ship back onto the rocks again. The naysaywers were badgered and trivialized since the early 1990s. But, we know what happened, '' or do we?'' Bleak Our democracy is frail. Our nation is divided. In the city we don't have a two party system, but have been suffering with one-party domination. Ballot access is a struggle, for candidates (Nader) and questions (firefighting standards). Worse yet: the debt, the lack of cooperation, the slumber of local watchdogs, and finally, the half-truths of conventional wisdom put forth by the incumbents. History Mark Rauterkus was on the ballot for the general election on November 6, 2007, in two races. Once for city council of Pittsburgh, district 3; also for city controller. Mark Rauterkus was on the ballot for the special election for city council of Pittsburgh, district 3, on March 14, 2006. Mark Rauterkus was on the ballot for the special election for PA Senate, district 42, in May 2005. Mark Rauterkus was on the ballot for mayor, City of Pittsburgh, in the GOP primary in May 2001. * The results from 2001 show Mark Rauterkus' primary vote totals by ward. image:history.gif Projects Pending Projects * A is for Athlete * eVote * 4Rs * CLOH.Org Other ideas * Wifi in Public Parks * Phone call podcasts * Sports at CAPA * Swim meet and water polo at Settlers Cabin * Campaign Finance Reform * Music of Olympics * Open water swims * Kayak polo * County Parks Lakes and Deer Lake Lake Planks * Schools-planks-Rauterkus Talking point from 2001 "I'm here to make history, not be a slave to it." Mark Rauterkus Positive Attitude with the Assumption of Negative Results But, we can try. We can fight the good fight. We can win our points. We must never give up. I can pass the torch to you. You can cover my flanks. We can form trusted, loyal associations. Every dog has his time in the sun. I think the time for the present leadership is set to expire. I think the underdogs, challengers, and outsiders have been rejected long enough. Those with power are now unable to advance any agenda. They're hopeless. With one month to go before Pittsburgh starts bouncing checks, the advice from Tom Murphy to city council was "wait." He said, "There is a time to wait." He made a case for doing nothing. These are people who need to move to the private sector. Get on the same page We need to be aware of each other. We can't win when our elections are simply just a popularity contest. :We can't win when the spoils of our political campgains are scored based upon the results of a lawn-sign battle. We can't win in a media advertising blitz that floats 30-second ads and little else. Rather, we need to win with our ideas. We need to be smarter, bolder, and act with more confidence. The city needs to be smarter and more prudent. And the candidates who seek public office in this city need to run smarter, more prudent campaigns. Buttons and Bumper Stickers We have had popularity contests in past mayor's races. We know who can schmooze and who can't. We need to remember who can't work well with others and who was at the helm as the city over spent and racked up tremendous debts. * Coaching =This is why I am running for Mayor= The :30 second serious reply The bulk of the city's financial mess comes from the Mayor's office. Tom Murphy has been in office for three terms (12 years). Tom Murphy can't play well with others. I can. We need better management of the city, new senses of teamwork among all the sectors in our public life and new priorities. A top priority is justice. Futhermore, we need a Free Market Approach. This means I stress freedoms, and their associated responsibilities. Plus, we put trust into the marketplace. The :30 second casual reply As a resident of Pittsburgh who chooses to raise my family here, I have seen Tom Murphy turn America's most liveable city into an Old Folk's home. Sure, we have lots of stadiums, but there aren't enough opportunites for Pittsburghers. People are fleeing Pittsburgh's high taxes and regulations. City government is bloated and mismanaged. I can give this city a sense of teamwork with an unwavering free market approach. This will put us back on the track to more jobs, more growth and financial responsibility. The two minute answer (slightly long) As a city resident who chooses to raise a family in Pittsburgh, I have seen Tom Murphy turn America's Most Liveable City into a public nightmare. Some think Pittsburgh's destiny is that of an Old Folk's Home sprinkled with stadiums, a convention center and a casino. There aren't enough opportunites for Pittsburghers. The opportunities that exist are frail. Too often we must tell our children, "You can't get to where you want to go in life by staying here." It is a heart-breaking reality when people have to up-root. We are being crushed by those on Grant Street. Their priorities are wrong. Their performances are woeful. I know that Pittsburgh's potential is tremendous. I have plenty of faith in Pittsburgh and my neighbors. But we need some drastic changes before we all can soar again. I do NOT advocatte for system wide reforms. The Mayor's persistant whining about an antiquated tax structure is bunk. Rather: replace, redirect, then reform. Voters need to replace the mayor, his administration, and some other elected leaders. With the consent of the voters, with open and honest debate, we can tackle '''system-wide reform. We can't alter government's structure and keep the same people in power. Murphy and his cronies broke Pittsburgh, and they are clueless as to how to fix it. People are fleeing Pittsburgh. High taxes, instability, uncertainty and regulations drive people away. City government is bloated, ostracized, often redundant and certainly mismanaged. I can give this city a sense of teamwork with an unwavering free market approach. This will put us back on the track to more jobs, more growth and financial responsibility. In 2004 It is obvious to everyone in the region that our public sector is starting to drag down our personal and private lives. When I ran in 2001, we warned of municipal bankrupcy. Most were not ready to hear those alarms then. Nor was the media. Now everyone I talk and communicate with agrees it is time for these changes. The people are gathering in one camp, and we'll win. I need your: * awareness, * email address, * support, * endorsement and * vote. This is a wide-reaching coalition, and I want you to be included. Your ideas are most welcomed at our blog, via email and at . Category:Users Rauterkus